La Nueva Vida De Los Animatronicos
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Sobreviviente del 83, juro vengarse del hombre de morado cometiendo su objetivo, pero el le da una nueva vida a los animatronicos, al revivirlos se da cuenta de que son mujeres animales (youkai) pero al ser tambien como el un dragon, pesimo resumen, lean y revisen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo este es su servidor kagamine con un nuevo crossover espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **MUERTE DEL HOMBRE PURPURA, VENGADOS POR UN DRAGON**

 **Fleddy Fredbear pizza**

Nos encontramos en una pizzería, de la ciudad cualquiera sanawa tomoya es el nuevo guardia del local, todo se le explico ante la noches evitar la muerte por los animatronicos y es la primera noche.

El es unico sobreviviente del hombre morado fingiendo su muerte, no solo eso cambio a su nombre ya dicho juro vengarlos y tiene el poder suficiente al ser el actual hakuryuutei, y heroe de las facciones, ahora es la primera noche para el y el cambio rotundo de los animatronicos.

Tomoya: porque ese hombre de morado mato a esos pobres niños, de verdad voy a vengarlos (serio y en eso observo a Bonnie)

Bonnie: guardia debes morir! (exclamo con veneno)

Tomoya: asi que piensa que soy el hombre de morado eh dividing gear balance breack **dividing gear linght red scay maid** activo su armadura asustando al conejo morado) no te are nada (le sonríe)

Bonnie: eres un animatronico? (pegunto el robot)

Tomoya: soy un dragon en forma humana, quieren venganza por quien los asesino no, yo sobrevivi del hombre morado (responde)

Bonnie: no puede ser pensamos que moriste ahora si, nos condeno a vivir desde el 83, y no hemos podido ser vengados, si eres un dragon podemos acordar algo (propone el conejo morado)

Tomoya: no será necesario, quiero hablar con su líder (serio abre la compuerta y sigue al conejo morado)

 **Zona de fiesta**

El conejo morado llevo a los demás animatronicos, entonces chica observo a un animatronico dragon.

Chica: dime Bonnie es un nuevo animatronico? (pregunto la animal robot pato)

Bonnie: no chica es un dragon real, deberas como estas en ese estado (responde y observa al chico con su armadura)

Tomoya: no mucho (desase su armadura dejando el guantelete) me llamo sanawa tomoya el guandia pero también conocido como el hakuryuutei (sonríe y chica quería atacarlo pero el conejo morado lo detiene)

Bonnie: no chica, tal vez es capas de vengarnos contra el hombre morado ademas el sobrevivio a el (serio)

Freddy: que hace el guardia (igual trata de atacarlo pero el chico le toma el brazo) que clase de persona tiene una parte metalica? (pregunto sorprendido)

Tomoya: soy el guardia, pero soy un ser sobrenatural, y héroe del inframundo (responde)

Freddy: ya veo, entonces tu no nos tienes miedo? (pregunto el oso con sombrero)

Tomoya: no, además yo voy a vengar a todos ustedes de sus muertes del hombre morado jure(serio)

Foxy: no puede ser eres tu pensamos que estabas muerto al igual que todos pero me alegra que lo estes (sonrie alegrando a los animatronicos)

Tomoya: lo se amigos y yo solo quiero que sean vengados, ademas que haran despues de que los venge? (pregunto el dragon)

Fleddy: ahora que lo piensas, no se yo quiero volver a ser normal (le responde)

Tomoya: oh les propongo algo seran mis siervos y asi volveran a ser mas humanizados no les parece (le propuso la idea)

Chica: no esta mal, pero debemos esperar al hombre morado (con seriedad)

Tomoya: dejeme hacer esto yo lo atrapo y ustedes se vengan no? (volvio a preguntar)

Bonnie: me parece bien oh ya es hora pronto el hombre de morado pagara (sonrien todos y el peliblanco se va asia centro de seguridad)

Y asi termina la noche.

 **Poco despues**

Ese mismo dia, el peliblanco se fue a ver a scott, a decirle que quien fue el asesino, entonces el tipo del telefono le dijo que podia estar en peligro.

Scott: sabes que te matara al estar vivo! (exclamo asustado)

Tomoya: tranquilo, ademas debe pagar sus pecados yo mismo lo entregare a los animatronicos, lo jure (con seriedad)

Scott: vale pero ten cuidado lo llamare diciendo que llego un nuevo animatronico (le sonrie)

Tomoya: puedo manejarlo con mi valance breack ya que el mundo humano y el sobrenatural le busca (con seriedad)

Scott: le dare aviso a leviatan, sobre la captura o muerte ya que se dio permiso ser asesinado o encarcelado (molesto)

Tomoya: vale scott, nos vemos (sale de la pizzeria)

 **Ese mismo dia ya de noche en la pizzeria**

Scott, llamo al hombre purpura a cuidar al nuevo animatronico, sin objepcion el hombre morado fue pero lo que no conto es que seria vigilado por soldados de leviatan.

Vicente/hombre morado: porque sienpre esos malditos robots eh? (pregunto molesto mirando al animatronico dragon)

Tomoya: sabes algo vicente, es hora de mi venganza (habla con sadismo)

Vicente: imposible deberias estar muerto! (exclamo con miedo cuando escucho)

Tomoya: **dividing** eres mio (sonrie y lo toma)

Scott: felicidades tomoya, a pesar de que eres el heroe, lograstes atraparlo, es momento de matarlo (miro al vicente)

Vicente: no tienes pueblas de esto (sonrie)

Tomoya: te buscan por lo sobrenatural, hoy voy a vengar a mis amigos que condenastes desde el 83, ellos deben matarte (sonrie y lo llevan asia los animatronicos)

Vicente/hombre purpura, es llevado por el a ser destruido por los animatronicos, el sabia que sobrevivio y creyo muerto ahora es hora de que muera, puesto enfrente, los 4 animatronicos estan enfrente de el, pero faltaba a golden freddy, cuando el llego golden reconocio a su amigo que sobrevivio, y miro al vicente, y entonces.

Golden: ahora pagaras por todo hombre purpura, o digo vicente es momento de meterte a un traje especial tomoya trae a strimptramp (sonriendo el oso dorado aterrando a vicente)

Tomoya: jure que me vengaria, vicente (desaparece y aparece con el traje de strimptramp) es momento de nuestra venganza (sonrie el chico y los animatronicos lo meten al traje de strimptramp)

Vicente, agoniza dentro del traje, empezo a sangrar.

Tomoya: tu castigo es estar encarcelado con ese traje y encerrado en el inframundo por asesino, por nombre de leviatan (hablo con molestia)

Scott: por fin termino, pero es momento de llevarmelo (toma al conejo dorado y desaparece)

Tomoya: (se voltea y los mira) parece que termino no chicos? (pregunto el dragon)

Fleddy: es cierto y respecto a ser siervos de tu equipo no me pasara nada malo no creen (responde mirando a sus amigos robot)

Golden: pasar otra oportunidad de vida no es malo quiero ser alguien mas humanizado (concuerda golden fleddy)

Tomoya: bien, les dare sus piezas golden tu forma de atacar y aparecer con velocidad me hace que ser, sera un alfil (le da la pieza) aceptas luchar a lado de tus futuros compañeros hasta la muerte? (pregunto)

Golden: acepto de nuevo esta oportunidad (con determinacion)

Tomoya: por el nombre del clan sanawa vuelves a caminar entre nosotros (dicho eso la pieza se unde el golden)

Entonces un brillo dorado aparece lo que no sabia es que el pelo de una mujer sale asi que sombreso de copa negro con un esmokin femenino sale con unos pechos copa D, que rersaltan su figura y unas torneadas piernas, despues de que el brillo desvanece revelando a una osa dorada casi humana.

Golden: mi verdadera forma eh, bueno de seguro sera igual los demas (sonrie mirando a su nuevo rey)

Tomoya: me haia olvidado que eran niñas espero que aun puedad ser bien como ella (mira a la osa dorada)

Todas: para nada parece algo decente (con una sonrisa)

Tomoya: esto es par largo (suspira el chico)

Parece que las cosas terminaron asi pero que sucedera con la nueva vida de los animatronicos?

 **NTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO COMO UNA VIDA NORMAL A LADO DE MIS HERMANOS**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con una historia de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra prologo listo nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	2. Despues de la derrota del hombre morado

**Hola de nuevo este es su servidor kagamine con un nuevo crossover espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **INICIO COMO UNA VIDA NORMAL A LADO DE MIS HERMANOS**

 **Pizzeria clausurada, kouh japon**

Nos encontramos en kouh, ahora en la recidencia sanawa, la vida de nuestro prota, digamos un poco movida trabajos, trabajos y mas trabajos, ya que despues de la derrota de khaos brigade y del hombre morado, las facciones lo sacaron de patadas de su alianza dejando que quedara pobre, pero decidio que era lo de menos ahora trabaja como cualquier joven de su edad, mas el apoyo de scott, ya que sin el hakuryuuei, dejaria el clan de la reina demonio leviatan, ahora vemos a un cansado dragon despues de su decimo quinto trabajo.

Tomoya: por los dioses dragones, es el quinciavo trabajo que me sacan! (exclamo molesto)

Scott: tranquilo sanawa, ademas no quieres que tus chicas vivan mejor que la pizzeria? (pregunto el hombre del telefono)

Vemos a las dos osas, peleando por un pastel, chica y foxy peleando por unas rebanadas de pizza, pues bonnie mirando la pelea animal, mientras come palomitas, y los chicos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Tomoya: ya que esta pizzeria quedo clausurada, y era la unica cosa donde podemos vivir, ya que hay luz de sobra (con ironia)

Scott: tienes razon, vale ire a traer mas cosas utiles de restaurantes y lugares clausurados (desaparece en medio de stage)

Tomoya: bien chicas, pueden calmarse? (pregunto el dragon)

Fleddy: master, master, dame un abrazo (suprica la osa castaña)

Bonnie: no quiero aruinarte eso fleddy, el viene de su decimo quinto trabajo (con calma)

Floxy: ahora porque lo corren? (pregunta la zorra)

Tomoya: por enojarme (responde y las youkai se facepan en la cara)

Chica: no puedes seguir asi, o tendras el mayor recor de despido de toda la historia humana (suspiro la pollo)

Tomoya: ya, ya tranquilas toda, ahora que se acercan el nuevo semestre debo buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo despues de la academia, asi que tengo que ingresar a la academia kouh, manaña es un nuevo inicio en ella, asi que portesen o no tendran su beso! (exclamo su amenaza y las youkai solo se arrodillan adorando a su lider)

Despues de eso, la noche llego.

 **Al dia siguiente en la pizzeria clausurada**

La mañana llego y es lo mismo, por otro lado, el peliblanco desperto con ojeras, ya que las youkai se pelearon por el (pobre), y lo peor es que hoy inicia un nuevo semestre en la academia kouh.

Tomoya: porque incluso cuando era niño peor eran! (exclamo cansado) bien, debo prepararme, chicas debo ir pronto a la academia (miro a sus chicas)

Bonnie: vale, pero podras buscarnos un mejor nombre ya no somos esos animatronicos (con molestia)

Tomoya: vale, aun no tengo ideas frescas como llamarlas, bueno me preparo (se va al baño de hombres)

 **Academia kouh**

El joven dragon, llego a la academia con calma ahora que no pertenecia a ninguna faccion, no pelea con ninguno de nadie es libre de vivir una vida, y no romper ningun recor de despido, por otro lado el peliblanco descansa unos momentos antes de iniciar las clases.

Tomoya: es muy tranquilo ahora que ya no trabjo para ellos (sonrie con calma)

Ravel: sabes no eres el unico tomoya-sama (hablo la ex-phonex)

Tomoya: es cierto, como te va en tu vida ahora que ya no vives con ellos? (pregunta el chico)

Ravel: bien supongo, golden-san me conto tu decimo quinto despido, en serio vas a romper un recor asi (responde sonriendo)

Tomoya: lo se dime aun puedes sostenerte o se te acaba el dinero? (pregunta de nuevo)

Ravel: se me acaba, que hago tomoya-sama! (exclama con preocupacion)

Tomoya: estoy peor que tu, en fin espero que esta libertad y paz siga (mirando el cielo)

Ravel: si es cierto, nunca pense que sacarte de las facciones hace que la vida humana sea muy tranquila (igual mira el cielo y el timbre de la academia suena)

Tomoya: (ayuda a levantarla) bien vamos a nuestro salon (caminan los dos)

 **Descanso**

Despues de unas clases la pareja se sienta a lado de un arbol mientra conversan temas comunes a pesar de su economia, los clanes sitri y gremory miran con odio a los dos por ser trqaidores al salir de las facciones, pero no les importaba nada a ellos, ya que no les consierne nunca mas esos temas, la pareja siempre miraba el cielo.

Ravel: (acaricia el pelo de su amado) sabes a pesar de que revivistes a tus amigas, me dan envidia de como te quieren como yo (con una calida sonrisa)

Tomoya: pienso lo mismo, pero no pudieron vivir una infancia, por culpa de vicente, pero su paga fue encerrado por el traje de stimptramp y encarcelado, ahora son mayores a nuestra edad no pudieron vivir como se debia, por eso son infantiles en algunos ambitos (acaricia la cara de su amada)

Ravel: eres el hermano mayor, despues de todo eres el sobreviviente del 83, es lo unico que puedes hacer (le besa con dulsura)

Tomoya: es verdad, no cabe duda de que eres mi novia, ahora debemos ir a clases ya (se levanta y la campana suena de nuevo)

 **Despues de clase**

Las clases se terminaron la pareja se despidio mientras que el va a asia la pizzeria mira una cafeteria y entra toma un dulce cafe, en eso la encargada de la cafeteria se voltea revelando a ajuka, dejando en shock al ex-heroe.

Tomoya: ajuka-sama, trabajas aqui! (exclamo con sorpresa)

Ajuka: mas bien soy la dueña de la cafeteria, como te va despues de la captura del hombre morado? (pregunta la dueña)

Tomoya: digamos algo, bien me an corrido en mi decimo quinto trabajo (responde desanimado)

Ajuka: ya veo, estas peor que tu novia, en fin acabo de abrir el local, y necesito ayuda para trabajo aceptas (le propuso un puesto de trabajo)

Tomoya: me parece perfecto, gracias ajuka-sama (se inclina agradecido)

Ajuka: de que, en fin bienvenido a la cafeteria five hice friends (con animo)

Parece que el peliblanco inicio en un puesto de trabajo con su jefa y ex-rey demonio ajuka, pero esta paz para los que ya no estan en las facciones dura, o las nuevas batallas llegran a destrozar el exfuerzo de todos?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

 **LA NUEVA CASA**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor kagamine con un capitulo de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra nos vemos….**

 **Kagamine shon**


	3. La nueva casa

**Hola de nuevo este es su servidor Scarlet con un nuevo capitulo hoy cambiara un poco la trama espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LA NUEVA CASA**

 **Cafetería, kouh japon**

Ha pasado tres días desde que tomoya es empleado de la cafetería, tiene buena reputación en las academias cercanas a ella, pero las youkai tambien quieren ayudar, dando un paso mas en la cafetería siendo la mejor en la hora estudiantil de cada despues de clases.

Tomoya: vuelva pronto (le dijo a una estudiante de la academia saina)

Ajuka: (entra a ver como va el lugar) hola sanawa-kun coml va el negocio? (pregunta la dueña)

Tomoya: va bien, ajuka el negocio esta en su mejor momento (responde el mesero)

Ajuka: vale parece que es muy popular entre las academias saina, sakakino, kouh, youkai, vocaloid etc, eso me agrada (sonrie como conviven todos)

Tomoya: si no fuera por mis siervas la popularidad no seria asi (le dijo con calma)

Ajuka: dime quieres una nueva casa con tu novia y siervas? (pregunta la dueña)

Tomoya: si, si ya que ravel ya esta apunto de perder su departamento, y la pizzeria esta a dos días de ser demolida (le dijo triste)

Ajuka: no te pongas triste, hay una nueva casa, ademas quiero ver el estado de la pizzeria (le dijo tranquila la dueña)

Tomoya: vale esperemos a Scott para ir a casa (indico el empleado a su dueña)

Ajuka: vale ademas de eso quiero que tengas las llaves de tu nueva casa, ademas ya que eres libre de las facciones, que haras la boda? (pregunta la peliverde)

Tomoya: ahora que os dice, no pense de nuestra boda con mi novia, en fin vamos (responde ya con el local cerrado)

De regreoso a la pizzeria clausurada ven a Scott y siguieron su marcha.

 **Unas cuadras antes de llegar**

Estan a punto de llegar cuando Scott sugiere algo.

Scott: en serio olvidarte tu boda con ravel? (pregunta el hombre del teléfono)

Tomoya: si en fin aqui es-ta-mos (responde con shock al ver que el restaurante este derruido, se pone de rodillas y se jala el pelo como desquiciado) porque mi casa, mi casa que sucedio con la pizzeria por el amor de los dragones! (exclamo desesperado)

Todas las youkais voltean y miran a su rey en depresión.

Bonnie: lo ciento maestro vinieron los demoledores y no podíamos hacer nada (dijo con pena la coneja morada)

Ajuka: creo que es peor de lo que pense, en fin sanawa-san te espera una nueva casa (le dijo al depremido dragón)

Tomoya: vale, iremos a la nueva casa (aun depremido)

Y así se fueron todos.

 **Nueva casa cerca de la academia kouh**

Todos aparece y mira la casa amarillados, tomoya miro con impresión su nueva casa.

Tomoya: dime de donde conseguiste la casa? (pregunta el albino)

Ajuka: me lo dieron como deuda con la carde penue (responde la ex reina)

Foxy: en serio te la dio la carde o la amenazó? (pregunta la zorra)

Ajuka: bueno veran...

 **Flash back**

 **3 dias antes**

Ajuka, amenaza a a azazel y a penue (creo que asi se escribe xd) de darles la casa para ayudar a su dragón.

Ajuka: bien penue, me daras tu casa cerca de la academia kouh o les muestro a las facciones estas fotos (le dice amenazandola con unas fotos muy comprometedoras de penue y de tomoya) se las enseñare que la mas sexy de grigory se colaba a su habitación cada vez que podia (dijo con seriedad y sonriendo)

Penue: esta bien pero no divulgue eso por favor (pide la carde las fotos)

Ajuka: hecho (sonriendo y la carde le da las llaves y ella las fotos)

 **Fin flash back**

Scott: me importa una mierda dame esas fotos de ella desnuda! (dicho eso se pone palido)

Chica: cuando se entere te va joder (suspira la pollo)

Ajuka: callados tomoya? (pregunta pero lo ve desmayado) pero que le paso? (pregunta de nuevo)

Gf: (golden freddy) cuando decias de las fotos de el y dela carde penue, por cierto supistes si tiene ahora hijos la muy puta? (responde y pregunta la osa dorada)

Ajuka: creo que si (todos se ponen palidos) hay no ravel lo va a joder (con temor)

Freddy: no importa, vamos adentro (sugiere la osa castaña)

En eso foxy y chica cargan a su rey y entran a la nueva casa, que sucedera ahora en esta casa?

 **CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

 **RECUERDOS DE LAS ESTUPIDECES DD CADA UNO**

* * *

 **Hola amigos aquí su servidor Scarlet con un capitulo de su agrado espero que os guste nos vemos en la otra nos vemos.**

 **Y otra cosa sera tipo loquendo este finc crossover que tendra mucho humor, nos vemos**

 **Tomoya Scarlet hakurei**


End file.
